Realisation Hits
by LoveAffairWithMisery
Summary: This is my first story so I hope its OK. I didnt plan on making this a chapter thing but it seems to have gone that way. I'll update as soon as I can but with college and assessments I'll have to do the best I can. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Serena watched as her mother, Adrienne danced with her colleague Ric Griffin, who had returned that morning from his leave where he had spent time looking after his daughter. It had been a welcome surprise to Serena who had to bring Adrienne into Holby City Hospital after her dementia had caused her to, yet again, not recognise her own reflection, leading her to smash all the mirrors in the house. Having heard about music therapy from a patient and confirming with Guy Self, Serena had put on some of Adrienne's favourite music leading her to take to the floor with the nearest willing man. Guy came up behind her as she smiled softly.

"When did it go all Strictly?" he asked.

"Music therapy. Apparently it helps with memory retention." She let out a sigh. "I haven't seen her dance in years."

"Have you come to a decision?" The CEO had been forcing her to come to a decision. Was she a consultant, or a carer?

"I'm not leaving, Guy. It will mean round the clock nursing care but I need a life too. I think it's important to look after me as well as my mother."

"How expensive will that be?"

"Its only money." Money was something that Serena loved to have and loved to save at work. However, when it came to her mothers care, she would pay anything to avoid her being in pain. "Bottom line is, I've been treading water, just reacting to her condition instead of controlling it. The dementias been winning."

"It always does, Serena"

"Not this time, Guy."

They turned to look at each other, making sure that they had made themselves clear. The music changed and Serena saw her mother turn away from Ric.

"Oh I love this one!" She exclaimed as she almost ran, open armed to Guy. Serena laughed to Ric who gave her a humorous look meaning 'Why not me?' This caused Serena to chuckle once more. He walked over to join her.

"She's still got it alright."

"She certainly has."

They continued to watch the dance until Ric took a small step forward and fastened the button on his jacket. He turned slightly to face Serena and held out his hand.

"Would you care for a dance, Ms Campbell?"

Serena gave him her best glare whilst trying to hide her smile and the glint in her eye. She felt slightly embarrassed as she looked down and took his hand.

"If you insist."

He guided her to where her mother and Guy were still dancing and slipped his hand gently around her waist. She smiled slightly at the contact and placed he hand on his back, never letting go of his hand. She looked down, not wanting to make eye contact until she could feel him watching and waiting for her to look up. Slowly, she raised her eyes to look at his. He was looking at her so softly, so adoringly that she couldn't help but giggle. This caused him to smile but as he continued to watch her, his eyes held hers meaning she couldn't look away. As the music changed again, they continued to move back and forth, never breaking eye contact. Serena could feel that something had changed; something inside her didn't want to look away from his eyes. Ric could feel the same thing. He had always loved how sure and strong she was as a person and had recently felt deeply attracted to her warm and glowing smile. Yet now, these feelings were clearer and more defined. As they danced, he noticed the deepness in her dark eyes; he noticed how her short hair fell naturally around her features. He also noticed how tired she looked, with the small bluish circles around her eyes.

Serena could feel his eyes gazing at her and looking at every aspect of her face but she couldn't seem to stop it. She was fixed by the warmness and care in his eyes, the softness of his features. In the back of her mind she new they should break apart but she couldn't make her arm release from around his back or unlink their fingers. So she continued to sway to the music enjoying the moment of relaxation.

She was suddenly aware that her mother had stopped dancing with the CEO and was stood watching them. She gave Ric a nervous glance but he ignored her and continued to pull her around the ward.

"Ric. We're being watched" she whispered

"I know."

"Don't you think we should stop dancing? It will be around the hospital by morning and in an awful case of Chinese Whispers they will twist it horribly."

"I was rather enjoying it"

"Mr Griffin. Are you flirting with me?"

"Two can play at your game, Ms Campbell." He said with a grin. Ric pulled her a little closer until she was touching against his chest and his arm gripped her waist a little tighter. Out of the corner if his eye he saw Guy Self shaking his head and walking away from the ward. He was glad of his absence so it meant that they could continue their dance without leadership watching their every move, however he was still aware od Adrienne watching with a tilted head and adoring smile. She seemed truly happy to see Serena having a good time. Though she would tell everyone otherwise.

When Ric started to pull her a little closer, Serena started to feel safer within his arms. She started to feel comfortable and actually enjoyed the embrace. When the song changed though, they pulled apart to awkwardly look at each other and then to Adrienne. Serena gave her a disapproving look as she could see what she was thinking. The on call nurses that were milling around were also giving questioning looks and no doubt sneaking off to gossip about their latest findings to colleagues.

Serena stepped back away from Ric and ran her fingers through the back of her hair looking at the floor. Ric also looked around, fixing the position of his jacket. Adrienne still watched them with a gaze that was clearly one of happiness that the two of them were finally together. But this situation left Ric and Serena confused. What was it they had just experienced? Was it something of significance? Would it damage their friendship? They had both seen something in the others eyes and it certainly wasn't discontent. They hastily made their excuses and headed in opposite directions, Ric to the Consultants office and Serena taking her still grinning mother. Maybe Adrienne had been right after all.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews on the first chapter. It means a lot. Took me a while to work out how I wanted this one to end and I'm still not sure I'm happy with it. Next one will probably be a couple of weeks as I'm going away until Monday.**

* * *

><p>Parking her car at Holby City Hospital, Serena switched off the engine and opened the mirror in the sun visor above her head. She had spent the night tossing and turning, not really being able to get much sleep for thinking of Ric Griffin. She had so many questions that needed answering but she didn't know how to phrase them. She looked at herself in the mirror and gave a slight smile. She needed to pretend that nothing had happened, almost wanting to forget what she had shared with Ric whilst they had danced. She reached for her bag and stepped out of the car, preparing herself for what lay ahead.<p>

Ric sat in the Consultant's office waiting for Serena to arrive. He too had spent a long time thinking over the events of the previous evening and was tying himself in knots about what to say. Should he acknowledge what he had seen in Serena's eyes? Or should he pretend that nothing had happened and ignore the feelings he had for her? He always admired her confidence, her professionalism and straight-talking methods even though they had often fallen out over it. Over the time he had been away he had missed her wit and sarcastic remarks, the little things that made her who she was. So when he returned to Holby to find out about her mothers vascular dementia, he couldn't help but question how well she had been coping. That was why he had taken her in his arms, just to let her know that he was there should she need him. But Serena being Serena would wait until breaking point until she asked for help and even then she would have a tough time letting him in. Until that point, Ric was happy to stand up for a friend.

When Serena walked into the office they greeted each other in the usual fashion. She hung up her coat and went to sit behind her desk, facing Ric. He was working intently, whether to avoid the upcoming conversation or whether he just had a lot on, she did not know. After a few minutes of watching him work and contemplating how to address the situation she cleared her throat and started to fiddle with her necklace

"Ric… Ric." She called to him

Ric reluctantly looked up to her. "Serena"

"About yesterday. What was that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"The dance?"

"It was two colleagues having a bit of fun after a hard day at work. Surely that's allowed?" He didn't quite know what it was himself so how could he possibly begin to explain it to her?

"Of course it is. I just… well it wasn't expected, that's all."

"Sorry. I missed this place. Normally we can't wait to get away from the chaos but it was strange, not being busy. And I was glad to see you again." He didn't know what had come over him. He saw a look of shock on Serena's face and then realised what he had said and how it must have sounded after yesterday.

"Right. What exactly do you mean by that?"

"Umm, I…Well it was odd, that's all. Not having someone to argue with." He really had no idea what he was saying and he could see she wasn't buying it.

"Ric, I…" Just as she was about to speak the door was flung open as Zosia March burst in.

"Ms Campbell, Mr Griffin, acute cholecystitis requires surgery."

"Ok, we're on our way." Serena looked to Ric, almost glad of the interruption.

Surgery was intended to be a straightforward emergency laparoscopic cholecystectomy but it was complicated by an injury to the bile duct. Serena and Ric had to convert to open surgery to repair the damage and it was a tense moment for both surgeons and one that meant they had to co-operate following their awkward conversation. It was a rare complication but one that a pair of highly trained medics could deal with and repair on the spot. In the scrub room afterwards they finished up in silence still not sure what to say to each other.

"That was a close one" Serena noted

"Couldn't have done it without you. Thank you."

"My pleasure." She walked out of the scrub room back to the ward with Ric following closely behind. At the Nurses Station Dr March commended them for their work with a look of amusement in her eye. She had clearly heard about the dance. As they turned to leave, the not so tactful Arthur Digby muttered to Zosia. Serena could just about make out him asking her if they were together, which Zosia either had no reply to or gave him her classic eye roll.

Back in their office, Serena turned to face Ric. "What are we going to do about this, Ric? We cant have the whole hospital talking it will ruin our reputations. And you know what will happen if management hear."

"Guy was there at the time and didn't look to bothered."

"Mmm. Just two colleagues sharing a dance."

"What were you going to say before? When Dr March came in?"

"When you were gone, I... didn't have anyone to tease." She said with a smirk. It was true. Admin work on Keller was dull with no one to tease. None of the junior doctors were fun enough as most ran at the sight of her.

"Is that your way of saying 'I missed you too?' I find that hard to believe. Thought you'd be glad to see the back of me."

"I did start to think you wouldn't come back. I was running a happy ship with things moving quickly for once. No backlog." She hadn't had the chance to have a go at him for his slow moving methods yet. Best get one in whilst conversation allowed it.

"But were you coping? Serena, you have to start thinking of your mother. And yourself"

"You sound like Guy."

"I'm not trying to push you out of your job." In fact, he wanted anything but that to happen. "I meant what I said in theatre. I won't let Guy give your position to _anyone._" How the situation had changed since the beginning of her time at Holby. He would have had anyone on his team _but _her.

"Thank you, Ric. Really. It means a lot." She stepped forward to give him a kiss on the cheek and left the office, leaving Ric staring after her, stunned.


End file.
